1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique, in which a user selects one of a plurality of printers connected to a network so that printing is performed by the selected printer.
For example, Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2009-193322 as Patent Document 1 discloses a printing system which includes a plurality of print servers, a plurality of printers and a plurality of client computers, which are connected to a network. In this printing system, when a print job is transmitted from one client computer to one print server, the print server stores the print job and the print server notifies information about the stored print job to all the printers connected to the network. This enables all the printers to know the print job that the print server stores. When the user inputs a print instruction by designating the print job stored in the print server using one of the printers, printing based on the designated print job is performed.
However, in the conventional technique, since all information on the print job is transmitted to all the printers connected to the network, printing based on the designated print job is possible at any of the printers connected to the network, which is problematic from a viewpoint of security.